Exceptions
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: Ikarishipping. He always had a plan. For as long as he could remember, each victory, was just a step towards his own dreams. Hikari was never meant to be apart of this plan. There were no exceptions to their marriage, despite her feelings. Until Now...


You know what, I don't think I have ever done this xD Two updates, two days in a row! Yay! And a lengthy oneshot that I promised you guys to boot! :3 Teehee, I am quite proud of myself n.n 21 pages, WOOOOOOOOOT!

There really isn't that much to say about this short story besides that it just came randomly to me last week xD But let me tell you, _it was a pain to proofread_. Again, as I always say, please let me know of many mistakes you may find. I went over the entire story at least twice and I'm still not confident that I caught most of the errors, that's how much of a fail I am as a proofreader T.T

But whatever, most of you guys don't read this beginning author notes anyway so I'm just going to let you enjoy the story now n.n I hope you like it!

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS! **_

* * *

There was always a plan.

For as long as he could remember, there always was.

Where he traveled, how far he would wander, who will he battle, how long he would train, what goals to conquer…everything he did with his life was set by certain procedures and rituals. There were no mistakes, no room for error and that was just the way he liked it. His spirit was like a fire, some strong and defiant force that refused to be touched. Just like an inferno that was so intolerant, many recoiled from his presence, retaliated against his methods, and then even soon forgot about his subtle warmth. But of course, the fire within him did not care. It just kept growing more and more powerful as the years went by, a determined boy evolving into a strong, legendary man whose mind was set. Whose mind had a _plan. _

He didn't even think at all of sharing this systematic life of his with someone. Others would ruin everything. Absolutely everything. Friends, companions, even acquaintances would just interfere. This way of living- a life of isolation- was much simpler for it was all he knew, all he was accustomed to. Anything or anyone else would simply throw him off course. It was a vow he had made to never allow for his life to falter or spiral out of control…and for while he kept that vow.

That is…until the day _she_ entered his life.

When his scorching inferno simmered.

Shinji never really thought his life would come to this.

"Good morning, …husband." He awoke to that sound, that sound of hesitant pleasantness. Slowly, he peaked one eye open then another as he adjusted to the bright morning sun that glimmered into the bedroom.

"Did you sleep well?" Shinji's coal eyes strained away from the bright light and averted his gaze towards his left, where a young woman lay next to him, her bright features golden in the morning light. The woman, a young girl in her early twenties, looked down at him with a brilliant blush masked by a pleased wonder that any newly infatuated lover would give.

Shinji semi-wished that he could appear the same.

A yawn escaped his mouth, "There really wasn't even that much sleep." He stated bluntly as he sat up from the bed, resting his back against the bed's headboard. He watched as a heavy blush rose up from the woman's shoulders to her cheeks, a common trait of hers now that he has picked up on.

"Y-Yeah…"She mumbled, subconsciously pulling her sheets closer to her bare figure. Shinji said nothing, his mind yearning to recall the memories of last night yet he dismissed them. Memories such as those shouldn't linger in his mind, it will only distract him from the intense training he has planned for today.

"So, what do you want to do today on the first day of our honeymoon?" Her voice brightened as she pulled him from his thoughts back into this reality. Instead of answering, Shinji's gaze shifted from his wife to the morning sun once more as he looked impassively out the window, viewing the scenery. It was odd, it was _still _the same Sinnoh he grew up with. The same Sinnoh that he traveled and conquered with his pokemon's power yet why did it feel so _different_…?

A sound of sheets ruffling drew him away from his gaze as he turned back towards the woman in his bed, wait correction, _their_ bed now. She too, now, was leaning against the headboard, clutching the sheets around her in modesty as her soft blunette locks cascaded down his shoulder. It was at that moment that Shinji recalled he didn't answer her question.

"Probably going to go out and train." Was all he said as he yawned, disregarding the fact that his wife's once cheery smile slightly dropped. Only slightly.

"Oh…" She muttered as she looked down at the sheets before her, smoothing them out subconsciously.

"T-That's understandable, if you wish to be strong enough to beat Shirona-sama then I guess-"

"I _am _strong enough to beat Shirona, don't question that." Shinji abruptly cut her off, tossing his legs off the side of the bed. He sat there for a brief moment scanning the hotel room's floor for his pants- or boxers for that matter- before again adding, "It's the defenses I have to work on. It's not all quite planned out yet."

"I'm sure you're more than ready, why don't you take a break so you and I could go out together and-"

"Hikari!" He snapped, turning around at her with a fierce expression, one Hikari has seen many times. The blunette jumped as she quickly averted her eyes to the pale blue carpet, a instinctive impulse. Just at that moment, Shinji's glare faltered almost to a concerned gaze yet only for the briefest second before his typical coldness took over. He stood from the bed, grabbing his jeans from their suitcase and his crumbled white shirt from the floor. "Sorry, but we discussed what our marriage would be. Don't expect things to be any different from what they were." Shinji muttered as he began to buttoned up his shirt.

"Yeah, I know." Hikari clutched the sheets tighter to her frame, her cerulean eyes averted still as she spoke, "…You don't have to remind me."

"Hn." Was all Shinji said as he again looked out the window, a bright and sunny day. Perfect for dates, picnics, sight-seeing, shopping, but most of all training.

"So what time will you be back-?"

_**SLAM. **_

The door slammed shut.

Hikari reverted her gaze from the carpet and back towards where her newly-joined husband once stood, only to see nothing but an empty honeymoon suite. Again, she held the sheets tighter against her trembling figure.

"Don't be a fool, Hikari…" She whispered to herself, shaking away the nonsense thoughts slowly popping in her mind. "You knew this was how it's going to be, and you accepted that in order to be with him. Don't question yourself, not now-" She hiccupped a restrained sob, "Please not now."

Subconsciously, she reached for her left hand and felt for her wedding band. A soft smile formed upon her lips as she still felt its presence, physical proof that she is indeed now his _wife _and in his own way does _love her. _Hikari rose her hand to the sunlight, marveling how the brilliant diamond sparkled brightly in the sun.

'For as long as we both shall live…" She whispered as she marveled its beauty and its symbolism of her and Shinji's supposed "eternal" love. Her hand lowered at the thought of it, her love for Shinji…

The memory of when she first realized she loved him, of when she first started thinking of him in _that _way soon crept into her thoughts.

It was a few years ago, back when both he and her were still traveling throughout Hoenn after their adventures with Satoshi ended in Sinnoh. She was there for coordinating and pokemon's styling, he was their for more challenging battles…it seemed to be fate that they crossed paths again.

Hikari still chuckles at the memory, as if the irony of it all was meant to be. It was around the time of one of Lilycove City's many extravagant contests and she still being the master coordinator hopeful she was, sought to participate in it.

However, since Hikari was so used to traveling with companions, she never really adjusted to going solo when it came to her own adventures. So short story cut painfully shorter, the naïve little blunette ended up lost in one of Lilycove City's many surrounding forests. It was pitiful really, now that Hikari looks back on it, that instead of taking the time to sort out her thoughts the young blunette instead panicked and started running randomly throughout the trees in search for a way out.

Of course she would do that, of course she would.

And it would be natural of her to do this for hours on end, it was just inevitable when you leave a girl like Hikari alone for one of the first times in her life whilst dropping her off in a foreign region to boot! Regardless however, she eventually became too tired to run around the forest and found herself deeper within its depths with the darkness of the night rapidly approaching.

That was when Hikari really started to panic. The majority of her pokemon's where tired from her daily appeal training and the others were either too inexperienced enough to help her out or too rebellious at this point to even cooperate . So there was only one thing that a teenage girl could really do at that point when one is stuck in a strange forest. Alone. In the dark. Scared. And oh yeah, hopelessly lost.

_Cry. _

It'd be one thing if it was just a soft sob, which in all fairness it was at first, but then it soon escalated into loud wails that even awoke the nearby metapods and kakunas! Hikari cursed her actions and motives at the time, being so caught up in her priorities to reach the city in time that she would end up lost. It was that moment that she began to regret traveling alone, thinking that she was such a fool for believing she could somehow manage to go about on her own…without getting herself in troublesome predicaments. After all, this wasn't the only occurrence that she had gotten herself lost!

She felt like an idiot as her cries became louder and louder, but she didn't care. And then something unbelievable happened. She felt a hand on her shoulder, obviously a sign of comfort. Yet, back then, Hikari was so startled that she immediately jumped and tackled with all her might the "monster" she had come to believe that was behind her.

The now grown woman chuckled as she recalled the memory so vividly when her young self realized that it was not a monster she had sent crashing to the earthy grass with her toppled over him, but a very pissed off Shinji. A blush still creeps upon her cheeks as the memory lingers of the close proximity of their faces, a parallel to how Hikari was at that very moment-even in the pitch black darkness,

He called her troublesome when it happened, in typical Shinji fashion, but she expected nothing else from the ruthless then teenager that she had come to know in Sinnoh as Satoshi's rival. Shinji shoved her off, helping himself up as Hikari stubbornly sat on the grass. Her attempts to wipe away the fat tears from her cheeks were in vain, however, as Shinji looked down at her in annoyance and in his own way, a form of pity.

The young blunette tried to act cool, like she didn't need his help leaving the forest or finding her way to Lilycove but strangely, Shinji refused to let her wander off by herself. It was something Hikari couldn't quite understand. The purple-headed trainer stubbornly insisted- or more so demanded- that she be led out of the forest and out of harm's way, claiming that powerful pokemon lurked around and crying like a "whiny bitch" will just put both her and him in a lot more danger than desired. He surely wasn't as she remembered him to be, Hikari thought as he led her by the hand out of the forest with particular ease. Sure, he still was rough with his emotions and his kindness definitely wasn't sugar-coated or even considered "friendly", but he still was kind enough to help her out in her time of need.

Even if he still was somewhat of a jerk about it.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the forest, it was almost daylight as the morning quickly approached faster than Hikari thought. The hours seemed to go by really fast as Shinji led her out of the forest, which Hikari noticed that he did not let go of her wrist the entire time. Sure, they argued a lot during so few hours and called each stupid names…but never once did he let go.

He was, in his own twisted way, showing her that he was concerned about her. Or at the very least had a crack in that giant ice wall of his anyway. Hikari realized, when they reached Lilycove City that morning, that traveling alone in Hoenn or any region for that matter wasn't exactly cut out for her. She needed someone, it didn't matter who. Whether it be with a group of friends, or your friend's rival, someone had to be there to make sure she was going to be okay.

At the very least someone to follow.

So, she gathered the nerve to ask him to be traveling partners. Hikari even bought him hot chocolate as compensation to butter the deal up, but it didn't surprise her when Shinji coldly denied her offer. He told her that she would just get in the way, that she would interfere with the "plans" he had. What those plans where, Hikari really didn't know but she still persisted. She competed in the contests as she had originally planned to do so but also in multiple battles to show Shinji just how "worthless" she really "was". It was impressive on her part, she even thought to herself, how she finally managed to convince the boy to allow her to go with him. It took a lot of victories, arguments, and surprisingly even a few gym badges to prove herself to him.

That's when things started to rapidly heat up.

It didn't take long for Hikari to develop feelings for Shinji, and as much as she told herself it wasn't possible, somehow Shinji seemed to warm up to the blunette to. Their campsite soon turned into late-night conversations about topics so personal Hikari before even dare share with others, even her own mother. Then, those late night conversations developed into kind gestures which ranged from a helping hand when Hikari fell to ultimately Shinji embracing her when she once miserably lost her third contest in a row. That hug, that defining moment of their relationship, soon catapulted whatever they would call their feelings for each other into something more as they grew older into their late teen years. Those hugs soon became hidden kisses allowed by Shinji in the privacy of their campsite which inevitably shifted to the both of them sharing only _one _sleeping bag. And sharing one sleeping bag eventually- and inevitably- shifted to something much, much _more_.

Hikari will never forget that night when they finally _consummated _their relationship.

She was seventeen at the time. Hikari can still remember what that summer night was like, a humid evening with nothing but a dozing fire smoldering underneath a brilliant starry sky. And as she recalls the memory,, Hikari swears she can still recall the breath from Shinji's nose tickling her neck as the two snuggled in the sleeping bag- Shinji dozing off with his arm around her waist, Hikari wide awake with anticipation.

There were things on her mind, very _mature _things that she wanted to talk to her boyfriend about. Things such as where they were going with this affair they had carried out for years and how things might turn out, you know, once they were down adventuring throughout the regions. ..

Of course, when she finally awoke her boyfriend, he was not pleasant with her at all. Gruffly, he told her to fall asleep before he "throws her into the forest", a joke he would often tease her about in reference to the Lilycove incident. Hikari kissed him then, a slight blushing so creeping upon her cheeks.

It was the only way she knew how to melt his ice wall and reach his heart, even if it only lasted for a few short seconds.

Hikari then asked him how she fit into his "plan" he had and where they were going with this relationship once their typical passionate kiss ended. It was an icebreaker, a topic so controversial with Shinji that she never dared to ask in fear of what he said, but she couldn't take it anymore.

She needed to found out.

Breathlessly after the kiss, Shinji answered indifferently by saying that he didn't know. Hikari didn't accept that as his only answer, and she continued to press on much to her boyfriend's dislike. It was at that moment that Shinji finally told Hikari to expect nothing more from him than what she sees- a determined, strong-willed trainer who one day is set to become champion. No exceptions.

_And Hikari realized that she was not an exception…_

So, during that fated night in the sleeping bag, Hikari began to cry softly, silently almost as she buried her head against her boyfriend's chest. It was something she never did in front of him, as tears repulsed him to no end but for once Hikari didn't care. She just let her emotions go. Shinji didn't comfort her nor say soothing words. That's just not what Shinji did, he wasn't that kind of person. And Hikari soon learned to accept that.

She had no choice, _he was the only one for her. _She could not picture herself with anyone else, it killed her to. It pained her, but in her heart she made herself believe it made their love stronger than any "stereotypical romance". It hurt, yes, but their was one way Hikari knew to ease the pain.

She kissed him then, softly at first but more aggressively as the passion continued. It was his only weakness she knew, the only one Shinji would ever allow, and again in the midst of the passion it was as if his coldness never existed.

Hikari wanted to keep that moment going. The longer it lasted ,the longer she could pretend he actually cared- not just in his own Shinji kind of way but in a way she really, truly could believe he loved her. So, she told him to love her. She purposely allowed it go all the way, farther and farther until their was no turning back. If it were to keep her boyfriend in this loving state, then she didn't mind.

_She didn't care. _

_She loved him, and in some way he had to of love her…_

The sound of her cell snapped Hikari back into reality, out of the sleeping bag and back into the hotel room.

Alone.

It was a cheerful tune, the wedding march anthem she had purposefully picked for her wedding, and as Hikari went to reach for the phone, the ringing stopped. She must have been too late to answer it.

"Who could it be?" She wondered aloud as she grabbed her pink phone, checking her recent calls. Her heart stopped when it was Shinji.

Quickly, she dialed back his number faster than her fingers could handle and before she knew it, she had herself glued to the phone like a desperate schoolgirl. The humming on the other end seemed to last forever, it unnerved Hikari to no end!

"Shinji." Her husband greeted as he finally answered the phone, his voice off in the distance somewhere. It was clear to Hikari that he was outside somewhere training, as she heard the roar of pokemon's attacking off into the background.

"Oh hi, um, you called?" Hikari asked, biting her lip as she twirled a lock of one of her stray hairs. Her heart leapt in hope. Shinji rarely called her, even when they dated. Perhaps he decided to come back to her early…?

The mere idea made Hikari blush in anticipation.

"Yeah, can you call the restaurant we planned our reservations at?" He answered, his voice indifferent.

"Oh yes, I will! Do you want to make it at a later time cause you're busy or-?" Hikari eagerly offered, but he cut her off.

"No, cancel it. I'm not going to be home until late tonight, actually. You might as well go to bed whenever then, don't bother staying up to wait for me."

Her own heart dropped as her eyes softened in disappoint. "Oh…okay…" She wasn't going to cry, she refused. She learned early on that tears were a sign of weakness in his eyes and she can not disappoint him, not on _their honeymoon. _Yet…it still didn't stop a tear from strolling down her cheek.

"Is that all?" She managed to ask.

"That's it. I'll see you later."

"Okay…I love you." Hikari spoke softly, anxiously to hear his reply. She clutched the sheets around her. Instead, she heard a dial tone as the conversation was ended.

And that's when Hikari dropped her cell to the bed and slumped down against the sheets.

"Weakness…" She muttered to herself, clenching her teeth. She didn't understand….

"Not fair…why does he have to be such a jerk? It's not fair at all…no fair…" She murmured, gazing at her ring. Marriage was supposed to be a union, a bond between two lovers who swore to be with each other no matter what. A groom was supposed to do whatever he could to make his bride happy, and the bride wasn't suppose to be laying in a bed alone on her honeymoon…

"Ugh! He just gets me _so mad_!" Hikari cried out as she jolted up from the bed, throwing the sheets off her body as she marched towards her suitcase. She toppled over her now wrinkled wedding gown that was thrown carelessly on the gown, over Shinji's coat jacket, and grabbed for some clothes. After she dressed herself in a pair of shorts and camisole, the blunette then stormed over to the bathroom in an angry fit of rage.

It was there she stood before the mirror and beheld the image before her.

She saw an angry woman with red, puffy eyes that were concealed far too long with heavy smeared mascara from her own _wedding. _It wasn't right, it just wasn't right. Running her fingers through her matted curly locks, Hikari couldn't help but give herself a wicked, bitter smile.

"Well, _congratu-fucking-lations _Mrs. Shinji." She lashed out as she began to twist her wedding band off her finger in frustration. She held up the ring again in the sun, marveling at it in disdain before staring at the angry woman before her once more.

"_For as long as you both shall live_!" She screamed as she chucked her ring against her reflection, cracking the mirror's edges. The ring echoed with a piercing melody as it bounced off the glass before tumbling down into the marble sink, swirling around and around its bowl-shaped design…

Hikari stood wide-eyed at the scene, watching as the ring slid around the sink. She couldn't do anything, just stare mesmerized without any desire to reach out and grab for the ring. It spun around and around, an endless cycle that had no true end or beginning…just like her love for Shinji…

Hikari wasn't thinking.

And then it finally sunk it…that was her _wedding ring_!

_One of the only physical things she had to show for Shinji's love!_

"_NO!" _She screamed out in tears as she went to grab for the precious ring, instantly regretting her actions but it was too late. Her hands weren't quick enough. Those cerulean eyes of hers just stood in agony and in denial as she beheld her precious ring slip down the drain…

"N-No…!" She muttered in disbelief, the tears falling heavier in misery than in anger. She slumped down to her knees onto the cool tile, shaking. _"No…no, no, NO!" _She cried and she screamed, clutching her left ring finger and feeling pain upon its nakedness.

What could she do? What _should_ she do?

Hikari ran to her cell and quickly dialed her husband's number in desperation.

_All she heard was the busy signal. _

_

* * *

_

Summers spent in the Orange Archipelago were hell.

Shinji has officially confirmed this.

It was only noon so far, and the sun was already beating down against his skin. Great, this wasn't exactly the weather he had in mind in regards of training his pokemon but there then again, nothing could be done.

Training for today must go as he planned it, no exceptions. None at all. Thank Arceus the hotel he and Hikari were staying at had its own training field not too far off from the main grounds, if not then Shinji would have been forced to use the beach as an alternative training ground. _That _would not of went well.

Hikari would of wanted to go and pester him into doing…_honeymoon_ stuff.

_He'd rather die. _

"Torterra, let's go!" Shinji demanded as he called out his faithful starter, throwing his poke ball effortlessly out onto the open field before him. The ball landed within the center of the training field, bursting into a sudden white light before the giant grass type pokemon emerged from its shell.

"_Torrr!" _The pokemon cried out in anticipation for its training, a procedure that it has become quite accustomed to over the many years it had spent with its trainer. Shinji nodded, ready to begin.

"Practice your Frenzy Plant on that boulder over there." Shinji pointed over to an imposing boulder off to the side, "Don't stop the attack until the rock is nothing but pebbles!"

His pokemon grunted out in compliance before charging up its energy. As it did so, Shinji crossed his arms patiently as again, he cursed the summer sun and the day's lack of shade. He wasn't quite anticipating the day in this heat, after all, who knows how much hotter it was going to get after all his pokemon unleash their exertion…

"It can't be helped." Paul grumbled as he shut his eyes, thinking through the rest of the trails he had planned to put Torterra through today. And just as he thought about that, Torterra began to glow brighter and brighter until it's whole body was covered in a bright green light.

"Torterra, unleash your power!" Shinji ordered as he opened his eyes, extending his arm out in front of him in one fluent motion. The island pokemon cried out as it took a step back in preparation before ultimately calling out from the ground hundreds of thick, prickly vines. The frenzied plants ripped up the earth from all around Torterra and whipped and weaved throughout the hotel's training grounds. Shinji smirked, expecting such results.

Dust flew everywhere, creating a distinctive wind around the area. Shinji, however, still kept his composure as dust, wind, and small pebbles blew past him. Instead, his coal eyes examined the damage his pokemon had done while calculating the rate in which the boulder was being demolished along with Torterra's power.

"That was a failure. The boulder merely just collapsed into smaller rocks, I seemed to have asked for virtually nothing, I guess." Shinji criticized while his torterra patiently accepted it. After all, it _was _his first pokemon. If there was anyone to understand Shinji's training structures by now, it would be Torterra…

Shinji cupped his chin in thought, perplexed. "I don't understand, however. That was a high leveled move that we practiced for years, you should have had more power in it." Shinji approached the grass pokemon, placing a hand alongside its back, "And we visited a pokemon center not too long ago, and they _claimed _everything was fine. Strange." He furrowed his brow, "Do it again on that oak tree over there. More force this time."

Torterra gruffed out again, and when Shinji went to go turn and give his pokemon some distance, he heard a voice.

"Oh _no no no_, sir. Don't destroy that particular tree, please."

Shinji turned away from his training and towards the surprisingly nearby voice, and was somewhat stunned to what he saw. A short, elderly old man standing there gleefully with a wooden cane in hand.

"Pardon?" Shinji asked as he clenched his teeth. He tried his best to hold back his frustration, after all, this man _was _interrupting his training procedures. However, he held it back. This was an elder, one to be respected. Of one Shinji's lifestyle philosophies states, respecting those of more knowledge and power as you was key to one day gaining knowledge and power for yourself. However, there were times he _hated_ such rules…

The old man gave a toothless grin, chuckling as he approached Shinji onto the field. The sun's rays reflected brightly off the man's bald head as he struggled to use his cane to walk, and Shinji winced his eyes slightly as he helped the man steady himself.

"Ah, what a kind man." The man marveled as he looked up at Shinji through his small glasses with his beady black eyes hidden behind his specs. "Surely now after seeing such kindness you won't destroy that beautiful oak over there?"

Shinji turned back to the oak tree the man was regarding, then back to him again. "Does that tree hold any value to you?"

The old man smiled fondly before nodding, "Yes, if it were to go then I would be deeply saddened."

Shinji exasperated under his breath quietly, careful not to let the old man hear his frustration. "Alright, I'll find some other tactic then. My apologies."

"That is a mighty fine pokemon you have there," The elderly man's naturally shaky voice praised as he noted Shinji's torterra. "You must keep it in top condition, no wonder it's so strong with its attacks."

"You were watching?"

"Oh, _of course _I was watching! Gives my peepers something to look at while I'm meandering around this island. Eh…help me lad, which island am I on again? My old fart of a brain is waning a bit…to many islands in the Orange Archipelago to remember nowadays. "

Shinji sighed, "This is Pummelo Island, the tropical resort island that is home of the Pummelo Stadium, the final destination of the Orange League."

"Ah! That is quite right, sir! Very good head you have there!" The old man laughed, poking Shinji's head with his cane. Shinji, honestly, had no idea how to react to the man's…erm…obnoxious gestures.

"Tell me sonny, you here competing for the league? If so, then you definitely seem prepared!"

Shinji smirked, before shaking his head. "Nah, I went through this league as a kid. I'm here on my…" Shinji thought over the word, trying his best to hold back a sigh. "I'm on my honeymoon."

Now Shinji had never seen such a reaction from any other human being his entire life especially from a short, wrinkling raisin of a man. First, he looked surprised. Then the old man turned _bright red_. And after he turned red, he started to giggle profusely.

Shinji finally realized what this man was, either A) a hopeless romantic or B) a pervert.

He really, _really _hoped for the first one…

"Ah, that's so cute. Sweet young love, oh how I miss those days." The old man sighed dreamily, Shinji restrained himself from scowling. If there was anything he hated most, it was being distinguished by his relationship with Hikari. Of course, it was going to be natural that he'd be judged differently by having a wife now but when people started to act all sappy like this, it just drove him insane!

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it's not all that big of a deal. " Shinji refrained from blushing as he cast his gaze off to the side, because really the old man's giddiness started to look quite ridiculous.

"Not a _big deal_?" The elder gasped, "Why I have to tell you-! Umm, pardon but what was your name again…?

Both men sweat-dropped. A breeze blew by.

"Shinji." Shinji replied, the elderly man nodded.

"Ah, what a fine name, _Sh-in-ji_! Call me Aoshi! " Aoshi chuckled, deliberately taking in a great amusement in sounding out the trainer's name. Shinji dowsed even more sweat-drops, even his normally calm torterra did as well.

"Well, let me tell you something, Shinji-ahem." The elder began, tapping his wooden cane against the earth. "If you claim that young love isn't a big deal, then I really pity today's youth." He sighed, "Without love, there really isn't any life at all is there?"

"I don't quite understand-" Shinji began but was shushed quickly.

"Sure, one can strive for many things in life such as strength, authority, and even knowledge but all those things can mean nothing if there is no love behind them. If a person has strength, okay then you're strong and admired. But what are you going to do with it? You may be thinking to earn respect but why would you want to earn respect? Because you maybe want to feel acknowledged? _Loved _perhaps?" He waggled his eyebrows at Shinji, who again looked to the side.

"The same with authority. Every single living thing out there wishes to have power over something, to feel special in a sense when really all you need to feel special is to have someone believe you are special. And when it comes to knowledge, and this may sound really cheesy but hey, if I were a man who knew every single possible thing in the universe but had not one touch of love…I would be a sorrowful, bitter fool!" Laughter came from the elder's small chest as he spoke, and Shinji couldn't help but grimace a weak smile in response to it.

"Look over there," Aoshi pointed with his cane towards the oak tree that Shinji _almost _had destroyed, "Under that very oak tree seventy years ago I proposed to my true love, Yuki, and the very moment that she said 'yes' I swore it was like my heart was restarted and I began living for a new purpose. _For her. _Now Shuini-kun…"

"Shinji." Shinji corrected, somewhat irritated. After all, this man was interfering with his perfectly planned training session. Plus, the hot sun beating down both their backs wasn't exactly helping either…

"Shinji-kun! Yes, yes that's right!" The old man hastily corrected himself, "Now where was I…? Oh yes! My precious Yuki…before I met her my life was completely dead. As I looked back on those troublesome days of youth, memories without her that are too foggy to clarify specifically, all I did was _train_. In fact, training and battling pokemon were my life until I met Yuki, then everything changed."

Shinji raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "Really?" He stated bluntly.

The elder laughed, "Oh ho ho! You must think I'm talking nonsense right now but one day you will see what I mean. Or perhaps you already had, but to put it short. The love that we shared was enough to satisfy my entire being, my whole soul and nothing else mattered besides her. I am so grateful that she is my wife, because if she would of said no I think I might of…well," he put a finger to his lips in thought, "I kinda forget what I would of done if she would of said no to my proposal, heck I probably would of kept asking her!" He chuckled.

By this time, Shinji had grown frustrated on just standing there in the middle of the training field talking to the old man. Yet, he couldn't shake the man off no matter how hard he tried to excuse himself. So instead, he called back his torterra into the poke ball and found himself reluctantly taking a stroll with the elder, helping him along the way as they both meandered around the area.

"Now, how did you propose to your wife?" Aoshi questioned the trainer, who stared at the man in confusion. He never really thought about exactly _how _Hikari and him had become engaged, and in truth if Hikari ever found that out she definitely would have a fit.

"Oh c'mon now, how a man proposes says a lot about his character! Was it on a cruise? Beach? Over a romantic dinner?" Aoshi inquired, sending the young trainer off guard. Truthfully, he couldn't recall _exactly _how his proposal came about. Actually, Shinji had to stop and think it. He doesn't remember at all doing anything special really when it came to Hikari and their dates, so it couldn't of been that…

And then suddenly it hit him.

"Well…you see, it went like this…" Shinji began, trying his best to conjure up the memory from his mind. Truthfully, there really wasn't anything special about the way he asked Hikari for her hand. In fact, it was just a sudden question that popped out of his mouth during one of the many spontaneous nights Hikari and him have shared. And as soon as he said it, he knew it was too late to take it back as Hikari's little _'YES!' _came out as soon as the words left his lips. At that point, Shinji knew he was screwed.

"It was just a random occurrence, my wife isn't really that big on "romance" and stuff." Shinji replied, being truthful on the first half and lying straight through his teeth on the other. Aoshi, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, then she is nothing like my Yuki. She is such a princess, always asking for romantic dates and such. Even at her age now!" The elder laughed.

Shinji sighed, _'That's going to be Hikari…' _And he knew this thoughts were true. He never really intended on marrying his girlfriend, in fact, he never even intended to go out with her. It was hard to explain, even to himself, how she had such a hold on him. She may not even realize it-and he refuses to show it- but it is true, she did make his days a little bit brighter than how they were. However, that still didn't change the fact that he never wanted to be married. Ever.

When Shinji realized his little mistake of letting " The Question" slip, damage control was quickly done. He told her conditions in which she must accept, that even though their hands would be joined together he would still be free to continue on as he had done before without any interference from her. And she wanted to be with him forever, she had no choice but to accept that.

Yet, despite all the precautions he took to ensure somewhat of his independence, Shinji knew that marriage still holds a person down. It could still prevents one's goals and dreams from coming true. Now that he and Hikari were husband and wife, he had other "responsibilities" now to deal with besides those he had planned, and he _hated_ that. Shinji hated not knowing what was going to happen, and despite how much he hated to admit it, it scared him.

In fact, _Hikari _scared him.

And he just can't understand why.

"Listen, sonny. I need a favor from you." Aoshi interrupted Shinji's thoughts as the elder poked the trainer with his cane. Shinji turned to face the short man, trying his best to hide the annoyance threatening to creep amongst his features.

"Hn?"

Aoshi sighed, "My darling Yuki is in the hospital right now for a knee replacement and she asked me to go pick her up some daises, because she simply loves daises and they make her hospital room so cheery. I was on my way to pick up some, but my weak knees can only carry me so far and then I saw such your amazing torterra and got distracted…"

"You would like me to take you to get some daisies?" Shinji bluntly asked, sweat-dropping as he did so. The old man smiled, and nodded.

"I thought I'm come around here and look around for some because I'm flat broke!" He cackled with laughter, "But I couldn't find any which means I'd have to go visit a florist and beg…could you help a poor man out?"

Shinji swore he never saw a man use a puppy dog pout until now. He sighed as he checked his watch, realizing that a whole hour has past just conversing with this man. Perhaps if he just complied with the man's wishes he could be rid of him and go back to training, hopefully then to get whatever love mumbo jumbo Aoshi proclaimed out of his head by the time he got back home to Hikari.

The trainer sighed, "Alright but only because-"

"Thanks so much!" Aoshi leapt up with joy, embracing Shinji in his excitement. Shinji recoiled from the sudden gesture as he took a step back, question how such a little man can suddenly have a huge death grip.

"Um…okay, um…" He muttered, searching for words as he stared down at the elder squeezing him to death.

"Oh my sweet Yuki-chan is going to be so happy! Only the best for my darling princess, thanks again Shuni-kun! Thanks so much!"

"It's Shinji!"

"Shonto!"

* * *

"Such kindness from youth these days. Thanks so much for purchasing me these daises _and _driving me over to the hospital." Aoshi thanked as Shinji helped him out of the rental car that he and Hikari purchase while staying on Pummelo Island. He tried his best to grin, but it was nearly impossible. After all, this old man _insisted _that his wife deserved the most expensive bouquet and also _insisted _that "his Yuki" see him right away, thus needing a quick ride over the hospital which was on the _other side of the island. _

'_Seriously," _Shinji thought as he helped the front man enter the main lobby of the building, _'How did he travel so far by himself anyway?' _

"Oh, Good morning Kimura-san. How are you this morning?" A Nurse Joy at the front desk both greeted Shinji and the old man as they entered the building, Aoshi smiled upon seeing her.

"Very good. I got some daises for my wife, how is she doing?" He asked with a smile on his face, something that Shinji thought Hikari would find "sweet" if she were here.

"She's doing splendid. In fact, Yuki-san was able to bend her knee to a full 90 degree angel, something our doctors haven't seen in years!"

"Why, that is good news indeed! We'll be able to go on walks again very soon." Aoshi chuckled, "Is it alright for me to go drop these off?"

Nurse Joy nodded from behind the desk.

"Well, I guess my business is done here so if you don't mind I'll just be off-" Shinji began as he tried to finally free himself from this old man and this hospital, but Aoshi was quick to grab his arm.

"Wait! Don't you want to meet my Yuki?" He frowned, Shinji gave him a dubious expression.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't feel comfortable and I have my own wife at home-"

"Nonsense, my Yuki will love to meet you and hear all about your lovely bride!" Aoshi began to drag Shinji towards the elevators and as soon as he was about to retaliated, Nurse Joy cut in.

"Um, I'm sorry Kimura-kun but is this man a relative of the patient? Only family is allowed to see the patients." She stated.

Shinji found his shining beacon of hope at that moment!

"No, I'm not. So if I can be on my way…"

"Actually, he's my son-in-law. He's just a little bit wary of hospitals, scares the living shits out of him. Now, now don't be afraid, Shouji-kun , it's all right!"

"It's Shinji!" The trainer quickly retaliated, stunned by the man's lies.

"Into the elevators, Shooji!"

_**DING!**_

"Wait!"

Nurse joy looked back towards the elevators and watched as the small elderly man shoved the big, muscular trainer into the elevator before it shut close. A smile formed upon her lips.

"Strange family." She chuckled sweetly before turning back to her work.

* * *

Her fingers were _bleeding._

However, Hikari didn't _care_. She knelt in front of the sink with its cabinet doors open, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pipes from underneath the sink were sharp, she realized, as she tried her best to unscrew them and hopefully find her ring. However, as she pulled and yank at the sink the metal edges of the pipes that came undone cut into her fingers and sent unfiltered water leaking all over the marble floor and all over Hikari.

Yet, she still didn't care.

Cuts, bruises, pain…it didn't matter, not until she had her precious ring back one her finger. It was all she had, all to symbolize their "love". Why did she have to be so stupid as to give in to a foolish fit of rage?

"Ugh! No!" Hikari cried out in frustration as she again pulled at the pipes, recoiling in pain once more as the sharp edges cut against her fingers. Her fingers were swollen, and the pain was almost unbearable. In her efforts to subdue the aching, Hikari wrapped her arms around herself and leaned forward as she cradled herself.

"Please…I just want my ring back,.." She sobbed, sitting in the midst of the leaking, destroyed plumbing. She and Shinji will have to pay for this, no doubt about it, and he is going to be so upset…

"This couldn't get any worse…" Hikari sulked down into the puddles, hating herself for what she had done. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she begun to think how Shinji would react to all this. Would he be just as upset as her right now? Would he buy her a new ring to replace this one? Chances are…he won't.

He probably won't even care.

* * *

"Ah, my darling Yuki-chan! I missed you!" Aoshi called out in glee as both he and Shinji entered the modest hospital room, where a sweet elderly woman sat up from her bed. Shinji warily eyed his surroundings, become more and more uncomfortable as the old man flocked over to his wife and started cooing over her, the woman pleased by his swooning.

"Oh Aoshi, it's so nice for you to visit again. I assume everything at home is just fine?" Yuki's sweet elderly voice reasoned as she turned her lips into a smile, her face wrinkling as she did so.

"Oh, yes! Just fine! The children and grandchildren visit all the time to help me out, they say I am so hopeless without you!" Aoshi guffawed, tapping his cane onto the wooden floor. Yuki smiled, giggling as all old women do.

"Well, of course you are. Who else would clean, cook, and lay out your clothes for you? I practically do everything, even in our ripe old ages! This old knee of mine, now that it is fixed, really won't slow me down!" The bright twinkle in her blue eyes sparkled brightly as she spoke of her chores, obviously taking great pride in them. Aoshi kissed her on the forehead, careful to not mess up her gray curls, and agreed.

"Yes, I am eternally grateful."

Shinji didn't really know what to do at that moment. There was nothing really besides watching the old man and his wife gawk over each other, and if he didn't feel uncomfortable before, he sure as hell did now. The trainer, much to the old man's dislike from before, wasn't a big fan on the mushy love stuff. It was strictly in his philosophy to not get carried away with one's emotions, they just blind the sense.

And Shinji saw just that in the elderly couple over there.

They completely disregarded his presence all together, in fact, he's pretty sure the two completely forgot about him. That's what proved his point all the more. The two were blind-sighted, completely oblivious to their own surroundings. A love like that could harm a person, make them unaware of their actions and even commit to total strangers for the sake of their loved ones. Just like how Aoshi committed to _him_.

Being dependant on _anyone_ was weakness in Shinji's dark eyes. Any sign of devotion or dedication to someone just disrupts a person's own goals, their own dreams.

_Pathetic. _

"Oh Aoshi, who is your young friend?" Yuki's voice broke Shinji's from his thoughts as he looked towards the couple, who were now both eyeing him.

"Oh darling, this is Sh-"

"Shinji." Shinji firmly stated, not wishing to hear the old man call him by another ridiculous name. He walked over towards the elderly woman and shook her hand, Yuki smiled.

"Why Aoshi, such a handsome man you brought to visit." Yuki grinned, blushing slightly. Shinji turned a slight pink at the comment, not expecting such remarks from the lady. Aoshi flustered as well, flailing his arms around in a frenzied jealously.

"No, no, no Yuki-chan! I'm the handsome one here , look at me! Look at me!" Aoshi pleaded, causing Yuki to laugh as she rubbed his shiny bald head. Shinji couldn't help but smirk, their actions were really beyond foolish.

"I helped your husband get you your flowers and I also drove him here. I hope your surgery went well but I cannot stay you see-" Shinji spoke, slowly edging away from the bed yet Aoshi quickly grabbed his arm.

"Oh, he was such a great help Yuki-chan! I met him while he was training a torterra of his, which was quite impressive you see, and he even offered to buy me these flowers!" Aoshi chimed in, Shinji sweat-dropped.

"I don' remember offering-"

"Why, of course you did! At first I told him 'no, no, no go back to your bride' since he's on his honeymoon, you know! But he insisted, such a kind man!"

"Listen, I-!" Shinji began, raising his voice in anger at the man's foolish accusations but Yuki cut in.

"You are on your honeymoon?" She smiled sweetly towards Shinji. Shinji merely nodded.

"Oh," Yuki cooed as she clapped her hands together, "How lovely. I remember my honeymoon with Aoshi-kun, it was so romantic. Tell me Shinji-kun, how is yours?"

"Fine." Shinji stated gruffly, thinking nothing of it.

"That is wonderful." Yuki smiled, "I bet your wife is a beautiful soul if she found someone like you. Be sure to cherish her, because right now is the prime of both your lives. Say," She brought her finger to her lip in wonder, "How often do you tell her that you love her?"

The question threw Shinji completely off. Tell Hikari…that he loved her? Did he ever tell her that? Sure, there were the wedding vows but those don't count, do they? Shinji looked down at his hand and at the ring on his finger, a symbol of his eternal love that he never really thought about. Maybe he told her he loved her when she told him the countless times she loved him, but then again his mind didn't actually recall saying those specific three words. What phrase did he always say to her when she said 'I Love You?'

Oh yeah. _'Ditto.'_

"I tell her sporadically." Again, Shinji lied to the woman. However, to his defense, it was half the truth. He would just reply whenever Hikari said it to him…sometimes…it would depend on his mood. Well, these two didn't have to know about _that. _

"Ah, it makes me so happy to hear that." Yuki smiled again, Shinji swore that the woman smiled at _everything_. Funny, just like how Hikari would. "Please give your wife my congratulations on your marriage, trust me, it may become a pain at times but that's nothing love can handle. She will always be there for you so love her forever." Yuki smiled once more. Shinji nodded.

"Oh Aoshi dear, can you please get me my cold pack over there? There's been a discomfort in the left side of my body for hours now…" Yuki suddenly groaned, which caused Aoshi to leap into action.

"Oh, of course love!" He ran for the cold pack, placing it on her side. "Did you speak to the nurse about the pain?" He worriedly asked, Yuki nodded.

"Yes, she said it was probably heart burn. You know that I couldn't go to the bathroom at all today, and my blood sugar was so high before from my diabetes…" She said as she repositioned herself, trying to get comfortable. However, Shinji saw the discomfort in her face as the old woman tried to find a suitable place to relax but no position seemed to soothe her pain.

"Did you drink the prune juice? Maybe the prune juice will help." Aoshi grabbed for her cup, handing it to her but Yuki declined it. "I already drank three cups today, and you now I can't stand the stuff. Oh…Aoshi…I don't feel so well…" She leaned forward, which caused Aoshi to panic.

"Quick, Shinji-kun! Get me her puke bucket over there, she must have a terrible stomach ache!" Aoshi hastily ordered. Shinji complied and handed it to him, trying to hide the disgust from forming on his face. He really didn't want to watch a old woman vomit in front of him . Especially while he watches her lovesick husband dotes on her, _he really didn't. _

Aoshi placed the bucket in front of his wife as Yuki slumped her head near the bucket, her gray curls tangling over her face.

"Hey, just call the nurse." Shinji stated, his tone agitated. The old woman by now seemed to be in a lot of pain, half her head was practically in the bucket!

"Yuki, Yuki? _Yuki! _Are you alright?" Aoshi cried out as Yuki didn't begin to puke nor rise herself from the bucket. "Hey, Yuki can you hear me?" He began to rub her back.

"Stupid man, just call the nurse!" Shinji yelled as he ran over to the phone, pushing the red emergency button. A piercing alarm rang throughout the floor as the room's alarm light's began to flicker bright blues and greens.

"H-Hey Yuki! Get up!" Aoshi cried, he turned to face Shinji with a sense of desperation. "She's so heavy, I don't remember her being this heavy! Please Shinji-kun, help me get her up!"

Shinji ran over to Aoshi and took the other side of Yuki, suddenly feeling her sudden weight. He took a firm hold of her shoulder, and as he did, he noticed her knuckles became a sudden bright white.

"_Yuki, Yuki please answer!" _Aoshi cried out again, pushing with all his effort to help his wife sit up. Shinji, too, used all his strength to push the heavy woman up against the headboard and as they gave one good shove, Yuki fell back against the headboard with a heavy thud.

Then Shinji's whole world jolted at that moment.

Yuki…was _blue. _

Aoshi cried out as he recoiled back, screaming out Yuki's name over and over again. Shinji's eyes widened in a sudden fear as his heart raced, unable to believe what was going on before him. No…this kind old lady…she can't…

"_**Why Aoshi, such a handsome man you brought to visit." **_

Nurse Joys and doctors stormed in the room in a panicked frenzy, calling out orders to each other in medical lingo that Shinji was sure if he had his mind straight, he could understand.

But he couldn't.

The trainer just stood there dumbstruck as he beheld the sight of a devastated old man being carried out the hospital room by two nurses. He watched as the tears streamed down his once goofy and loving face, and then he watched as the doctors brought out the deliberator out onto his wife…

"Yuki, Yuki!" Aoshi's cries were from outside the room as Shinji rushed to join the old man, a sense of panic clearly plastered upon the once cold trainer's features. Aoshi was in the arms of a concerned Nurse Joy, weeping and crying.

Shinji slowly shook his head in disbelief at the scene. This really wasn't happening to this couple, could it? How…? They were just enjoying each other's company not only a few minutes ago…

"She's going to be okay, right?" Aoshi wept to the nurse as she sat him down on a nearby bench, " Please tell me she's going to be alright!" He cried, Nurse Joy consoled him as she routinely rubbed his back.

Aoshi then turned and looked up at Shinji in tears, "She was…doing so well! The best the doctors ever seen in a knee patient! For the love of Arceus," He threw his weeping face into his trembling palms, "Yuki was suppose to come home tomorrow morning!"

The sirens screeched and blared throughout the hospital floor as Shinji heard the screaming orders from the doctors and the wailing despair from Aoshi.

_This couldn't be happening…there's no logical, planned reason for this to happen…_

Shinji then looked back through the doorway of the room Yuki was in, and watched as the doctors used the deliberator on her.

"No…no, no…no!" Aoshi cried into his hands, _"Please Arceus, not her. Anyone but her…please…I need her!" _

And then, the madness stopped. The chaotic orders from the medical staff ceased. The sirens eventually were turned off. Nothing left was heard…except Aoshi's sobbing.

"I'm so sorry…Kimura-san." The doctor comforted, appearing before the doorway with a grim expression. "We have done everything that we could but your wife…she passed away."

"No! You're lying! _There's no way my Yuki…c-can be gone_!" Aoshi stood up from his seat in a fit a rage, the tears pouring down his puffy cheeks. And then a silence as Aoshi allowed for his tears to overwhelm him as he fell back down onto the bench, sobbing uncontrollably.

"N-No…" He wailed, "Are you sure…?" He begged, the doctor softly nodded his head.

"Her heart just gave out suddenly, we believe from a massive heart attack. We are so very sorry, we have done all that we could…"

Shinji watched as the small old man took in the information, the tears pouring silently down his reddened face. The trainer clenched his teeth in anger.

"_So, that's it?" _Shinji lashed out, "A sudden heart attack that she had _right here in the hospital _and you couldn't help her fast enough?" The doctor turned to Shinji.

"We have really done all that we can, I'm sorry for your loss sir…but it is the course of nature. Her heart was too old, if it helps ease the pain." The doctor tried to console him, but Shinji wouldn't hear it. There was nothing natural about dying in a hospital and having your spouse discover that you died right in front of them.

_There is no way in hell that is natural. _

"Shouni-kun…" Aoshi whispered in tears, reaching for Shinji's arm. Shinji turned to him with his eyes softened, confused, and even angered.

"It is alright…you do not have to be sad…" Aoshi whispered through his tears, trying to hold them back. "You may have only known my Yuki for a few minutes but I have been with her for almost seventy years. Let me tell you that she would be so upset right now watching us make a fuss over something so foolish to her as her death, she is in a better place now." The old man then smiled, "I can still feel her love for me…"

Shinji shook his head in disbelief, trying to shake off the small tears forming along his eyes. He didn't anything at all. Those two, when he saw them together, we so happy and death just ripped them apart.

_It wasn't planned, it wasn't expected. _

Nothing could have been done about it, no matter how many precautions could have been taken. It would have happened anyway and one will never be ready for it…

"Shinji," Aoshi broke the trainer's thoughts, placing his clammy hand onto Shinji's. "Please, I beg of you, take care of your wife. She is and forever will be your bride no matter how much time goes by. Don't let these memories slip away…"

"I don't understand…" Shinji's breath faltered, "This wasn't suppose to happen. There wasn't a plan…"

Aoshi hesitantly smiled through shaky breaths, shrugging his shoulders slightly in defeat as he blinked away the tears. Shinji couldn't believe the words he said next.

"Life, death, love…_never has one_."

* * *

Hikari couldn't believe how dark it was already. Could it really be quarter past nine already? Could all those agonizing hours really have past by so quickly?

She sniffled as she stared at the destroyed mess in the bathroom. There was water and pipes everywhere but still no sign of her ring…her precious ring…

"_Please…" _She murmured as she stared at the mess, searching on her knees for any traces of a sparkle or a piece of gold. The tears were dry now, but her head still hurt from the crying. Hikari wiped a puffy, red eye and yawned as she felled back against the shower's door. She was so exhausted, she could just take a nap right there in the middle of the mess but knowing Shinji, he would call her stupid or troublesome for doing so.

To have to hear him say that to hear during a time like this…

Hikari wouldn't be able to bear it…

This was a million times worse than being lost in a forest, and it was a gazillion times worse than loosing a pokemon contest during the appeal round. She just wanted her ring back…it was the only love she had…the only…love…

"_Waahhhh!" _Hikari wailed out in agony as she couldn't contain her sadness any longer. The once dried tears began to flow again as she clutched her eyes in despair, sobbing uncontrollably as she begun to shake on the bathroom floor.

_**SLAM! **_

Hikari's head jolted up at the sound, the tears still fresh on her cheeks. She swallowed a sob and peaked out the bathroom doorway…only to see her husband pacing back and forth in the other room. Quickly, Hikari pulled back away from the doorway and sat the watery mess in fear. Okay, she was in deep trouble now. One, she practically destroyed the pipelines in a expensive hotel's bathroom. Two, Shinji already seemed frustrated for some reason and this mess _definitely _won't help either. And Three…who knows what Shinji will do once he finds out she had lost her wedding ring…

"Hikari!" Shinji urgently called out from the hotel room's living room, Hikari squeaked. Should she give up her presence now or hide out a little bit longer? Either way he's going to waltz right into the bathroom and see this mess…

"Hikari, _where are you_?" Her husband called out for her again. The blunette shut her eyes tight, biting her lip as she prepared herself for what was about to come next.

"Over here…" She finally murmured from the bathroom, Shinji cast his eyes towards the open bathroom door. He began to walk over to the area, until he stopped in a puddle.

Silence.

Shinji looked down at his soaked sneaker then back at the damp carpet, his expression confused.

"What the hell…" Shinji cursed as he noticed a wet, soggy trail from where he stood to the bathroom door…

A sweat-drop dowsed alongside his forehead.

"Hikari, what happened?" He began as he went towards the bathroom door, pushing the door aside to behold one of the most pathetic scenes he ever saw.

"Please, don't get mad. Please, please don't get mad!" Hikari cried out as she knelt there in the midst of the leaking pipes and puddles. Shinji just stood there, incredulous at the sight of how _absurd _the image was.

Was she still even in her _pajamas?_

"How did this happen?" He cocked an eyebrow, staring down at the mess. Hikari shuffled her weight as she knelt there on the floor, frantically searching for words. Shinji sighed as he dropped down to reach eye level with his wife, Hikari averted her gaze.

"Hikari, look at me."

She didn't. She just focused on a the wet puddles before her.

"Hikari!"

The blunette looked up to her husband as she contain her tears any longer. Silently, she slowed for the whirlpool from within her cerulean eyes slowly cascade down her cheeks as she stared right into her husband's eyes.

"I'm…sorry…" She faltered, looking down at the mess and at her cut up fingers. Shinji, too, looked down at the wounds and gaped.

"W-What happened?" He grabbed at her hands tenderly, "…Are you alright? Do we have bandages?" Shinji then helped her up from the mess, holding her close as he began to rummage through the hotel's medicine cabinet.

Hikari looked up at him in wonder, did he just…show concern right now? No, it couldn't be. This wasn't Shinji, the cold-hearted man who would just yell at her for being so careless. The man before her was someone else entirely…there was no way…

"Ah, here we are. These will work for the time being." Shinji said as grabbed a small wrapping of white bandages. He then led Hikari out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he proceeded to care for the bloody cuts.

Hikari didn't know what to say. Her throat felt dry, no words seemed to form upon her lips. All she could do was stare at him in confusion, completely lost in his actions. He started with her right hand, working and weaving his way slowly around the wounds until each bandage was securely placed.

Then it was time for the left hand. Hikari bit her lip, waiting for it. He'll see soon enough that her ring is missing and the blunette didn't know what to dread more- His anger, or his complete disregard.

"There. It should be fine now." Shinji said as he secured the rest of the bandages on her other hand. Hikari slowly pulled her hands away, examining the work in silence.

"Hikari." Shinji firmly spoke, she snapped up to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Again, the dryness in her throat overwhelmed her. What should she say? What _could _she say?

'_I'm sorry Shinji, but in a fit of rage regarding our relationship I threw away my wedding ring!'_

Hikari shook away the very thought. Instead, she just looked back at the mess she caused and back at her husband…before finally allowing herself to cry once more.

"I'm…so sorry…Shinji…m-my ring…" She looked at the mess of pipes in the bathroom, "T-The ring…down the drain…" Her voice cracked in sobs as she looked back at Shinji, "I-I tried to get it back…I pulled away the pipes! But it hurt so bad but not as much as losing the only symbol of…of…" And then Hikari lost it. She clung to Shinji, despite how much she knew he hated the affection, and _cried._

"H-Hikari!" Shinji called out, shocked by her tears. However, Hikari persisted.

"I-I know! I'm such a bad wife! We've been married for only a day and I know that I'm a bad wife!" She looked up to him through her tears, "You told me many reasons why I'm pathetic and I realized each one was true! Y-You don't have to by me a ring o-or anything! J-Just…J-Just…" And the crying pursued.

"Hikari…l-listen to me…" Shinji faltered with his words as he ran his hand down her hair; Hikari's sobbing didn't stop. She just kept crying in his hold, shaking and trembling while repeating _"I'm sorry!" _and _"So sorry!" _over and over again.

Hikari then hiccuped, "I know there is no exceptions when it comes to your life and how you live it. Not our marriage, not even me. So if you're angry at me, that's okay. Just please," She looked up at him, "Please don't hate me for it. I don't know what I'll do if you hate me…"

Shinji widened his eyes in realization.

_**"I bet your wife is a beautiful soul if she found someone like you. Be sure to cherish her, because right now is the prime of both your lives."**_

_Hikari…_

_**"Good morning, …husband." **_

_Her love really did mean something to him…_

_**"It may become a pain at times but there's nothing true love can handle. She will always be there for you…so love her forever."**_

_If he were to lose her…_

_**"…I love you."**_

_Then everything he ever planned for, worked for will be worthless…_

_**"For as long as we both shall live." **_

_She is That Exception. _

His eyes softened at the sight of his wife, tucking a piece of stray blue hair behind her ear. "You are an idiot." He whispered, Hikari continued her sobs as she tried to laugh.

"You are a ditz." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "And true, if you weren't with me my life would be a million times easier." Shinji then looked her in her cerulean eyes, looking deep inside. Why hasn't he ever noticed how blue they were…?

"But you are my wife." He placed his forehead against hers, "And without you, everything in my life would spiral out of control. The plans in my life, the goals, my dreams…" Shinji began, Hikari ceased her crying momentarily to look up at him, her lips trembling.

"They all matter. But not as much as you," He gently kissed her lips, "Because Hikari, you're my exception." He then kissed her again, and then again.

"B-But my ring…" Hikari trembled, pulling away from his kisses.

"The ring doesn't matter." Shinji said as he again looked at the damages in the bathroom, "What matters is that you are my wife." He then took her hand gently and smiled.

_Not smirked. _

_But smiled. _

"I'll get you a new one though as soon as we can. Don't worry, Hikari."

Hikari wiped her eye with her free hand, staring at her husband in a stunned, disbelief. It was as he was a completely different man now, and she couldn't understand why…

"W-Why are you…" Her breath faltered, "Why are you so different now…?"

Shinji sighed as he looked down at his own wedding ring around his finger, rethinking over the day's tragic course of events.

_Meeting Aoshi in the Park…_

_Going to the Hospital…_

_Meeting Yuki…_

_Watching Aoshi break down…_

Their so called love seemingly gone in a instant yet immortalized through each other.

Shinji then faced Hikari, "Because I realized I was wrong. For the rest of our trip, it is whatever you want to do. No more training, no more planning."

Hikari's eyes widened. "B-But Shinji!"

He hushed her with a finger to her lips, "H-Hikari…" He began, looking at her deeply in her eyes once more. He saw his beloved wife, and for the briefest second he saw Yuki and Hikari as one. Hikari _was _his Yuki and now he finally understood Aoshi's words.

Nothing in life was ever planned. You can't expect to die, or to fall in love. There were absolutely no exceptions when it came to such matters, and it was a scary thought. However, once you find that one person who can make you forget about everything, absolutely everything, then it doesn't matter.

_That Person Becomes Your Exception. _

"…Shinji…?"

He kissed her, ultimately hushing her voice.

"Please stop talking…" Was all he murmured as he kissed her again, and again with each time bringing more and more passion between the two.

Hikari didn't understand exactly at that moment what drove her husband to be so caring, so loving towards her. But she didn't want to question it. Right now there was nothing but him and her, and for as long as she could remember, that was all she ever longed for all her life.

_To feel needed._

_To be loved. _

"Hikari, Hikari I love you…" Shinji whispered into her ear, causing Hikari to gasp quietly to herself.

"Shinji…I love you too." She smiled through her tears, ones now of joy instead of misery. And she kissed him again, and again.

_Because Their Love was Strong._

_It may not be a Perfect Love…_

…_but it is their Love that is Perfect for Them. _

_No Exceptions. _

* * *

You know, I read a lot of happy newlywed stories of Shinji and Hikari together but never one where Shinji, acted like you know, _Shinji. _The only one I can actually recall where Shinji was well kept in character is **Unworthy **by **Aeneid **, which is such a good story n.n Correct if I'm wrong that you found others like it though, my memory's a tad foggy xD

But yeah, this was your typical run of the mill cold-hearted Shinji turned softy fic :3 However, instead of making it all mushy and all I threw some really sad stuff in there :/ Ugh, why must I do that? But really when you think about it, Shinji's a pretty strong guy and to have him turn softy is no easy feat for a writer while keeping him in character ( at least I hope I kept him in IC). That's why I made him go through something like that with Yuki and Aoshi...despite how painful it is for not only him but Aoshi as well. Cause even after that, no matter how impassive you are, watching someone die right in front of you is going to shake you up a bit no matter who you are and make you appreciate the things you have in your life.

I'm going to be honest with you guys, this story was really hard for me to write. I went through the same thing as Shinji when he was in the hospital room with Yuki, because that exact same scene happened with me and my grandfather not too long ago. Trust me when I tell you that experiencing death like that first hand can really change a person's view on life, seriously. That's all I really have to say about that...

Anyways, I hope to update either Model Behavior or LM:TSATB really soon. Also, I had the idea of restarting APB, like completely redoing it so that it takes place in Hoenn after the D&P saga because I hate writing in the pokemon universe and knowing that its not with the current series. Any thoughts?

All in all, I hope you enjoy this one-shot ^_^ I told you guys I would get back in business! xD

Until Next Time!


End file.
